I'm a country, GET ME OUT OF HERE!
by TMNTluckygirl
Summary: Wanna see your favourite Nations suffer in the sweltering heat of the Australian jungle? Competing in challenges in order to get food? Hehehehe I knew you would :P Welcome to the reality game show based on the popular British show "I'm a celebrity, get me out of here", hosted by myself and Australia! Enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

Producer: Alright we're live in 5...4...3...2...1!

Nadia: Hello my beautiful viewers! Welcome to 'I'm a country...GET ME OUT OF HERE!' Where 10 countries will live together in an Australian camp for 3 weeks, battling to become the king or queen of the jungle. Here is my co-host, the big man himself...Australia! AKA, Kyle Kirkland!

Kyle: G'day mates! This is gonna be one hell of a show!

Nadia: Indeed it is. So, tell us about the Australian jungle Kyle.

Kyle: Oh I tell ya Sheila, it's full of nasty bugs that can kill ya. Poisonous spiders, snakes, reptiles...you name it. But don't worry, our medical team will make sure no one will die.

Nadia: *chuckles nervously* I'm sure they'll do great. But I think it's time to introduce our contestants.

Kyle: Right you are Shelia! Here are the countries when they arrived in Australia yesterday morning.

* * *

_Yesterday morning_

A beautiful hotel comes into view, with paparazzi around the red carpet, waiting for the countries to step out of their cars. The first limo pulls up and the door opens to find England, AKA Arthur Kirkland, stepping out of the car and politely smiling to the cameras.

Cameraman: What do you think the experience will be like Arthur?

Arthur: Hopefully not too dangerous my friend. I have mentally prepared myself for the worst, so hopefully I will do well.

Arthur walks away and gets a cold drink at the bar. The second limo pulls up and the door opens to reveal France, AKA Francis Bonnefoy, smiling and winking to the camera.

Cameraman: What are you most excited for Francis?

Francis: Ohnonononon. Ze beauty of ze Australian jungle. I heard it is truly _magnifique_.

He walks into the bar where Arthur is. Cursing and shouting can be heard but the paparazzi ignore as the third limo pulls up. The door swings open and America, AKA Alfred F. Jones, waves and grins widely to the flashing cameras.

Cameraman: Do you believe you can win this show Alfred?

Alfred: *laughs* Of course I can! I'm the hero and the hero always wins!

Alfred disappears into the bar and stops the arguing from France and England as they have a some-what friendly chat. The fourth limo quickly pulls up and out steps an intimidating Russia, AKA Ivan Braginsky, smiling innocently to the camera's.

Cameraman: *shaking* W-what are you expecting to gain from the jungle experience?

Ivan: Well, I want all the countries to become one with mother Russia. This is fair, da?

The camera crew quickly sighed in relief as the fifth limo pulled up and Ivan walked into the hotel's bar to meet the others. The limo door opened to reveal China, AKA Yao Wang, smiled brightly to the cameras.

Cameraman: Is there any fears that you have Yao?

Yao: The only fear I have is if England is the cook of the show aru. *laughs*

Arthur: I HEARD THAT!

Yao quickly runs indoors to calm Arthur down as the sixth limo pulls up to reveal Germany, AKA Ludwig Beilschmidt, towering over everyone there and showing a stern look on his face.

Cameraman: Do you believe yourself to be a winner of the show?

Ludwig: Vell. I vill not go down without a gut fight. I vill do mein best to vin.

Ludwig quickly goes into the bar and immediately everyone calms down as Ludwig shouts at them. The paparazzi turn to the seventh limo and out steps an emotionless Japan, AKA Kiku Honda, bowing politely to the press.

Cameraman: What do you fear the most out of the camp members?

Kiku: I rorry that the other countries ron't get arong rell with each other and it will get awkward...the nakedness scares me as rell.

Kiku politely bowed again and walked his way into the bar to meet everyone else. The eighth limo pulls up not long after and out steps an excited Italy, AKA Feliciano Vargas. He waves to the cameras and talks to the cameraman.

Cameraman: What are you least looking forward to Feliciano?

Feliciano: Well. My-a only problem is that there will-a be no pasta. I do love-a pasta.

Feliciano skipped his way indoors to find some pasta to eat before his departure to the jungle. Just as suddenly had he skipped in, the nineth limo pulled up to the hotel and out stepped a gorgeously tanned Spain, AKA Antonio Fernández Carriedo, smiling wide for the cameras.

Cameraman: Are you looking forward to the trials that await for you?

Antonio: *laughing* I am not mi amigo, but I will do my best to endure them all.

After Antonio walked in to get a refreshing, cold drink. The tenth and final limo pulled up to the hotel. The door opened and out stepped a confident Prussia, AKA Gilbert Beilschmidt, laughing and posing for the flashing cameras.

Cameraman: Do you have any phobias Gilbert that you would like to share?

Gilbert: Kesesesesese ze awesome me has no fears! I am too awesome for those!

Gilbert posed one last time for the cameras before running in to see the other countries all will drinks.

Gilbert: Do not worry! Ze awesome Prussia is here!

Ludwig: Bruder, calm down please.

Gilbert: Ya ya, where's mein beer?

Antonio: I'm going to miss mi amigo Romano...

Francis: Ah mon ami, don't not worry too much. *pats his back*

Alfred: Hahaha! This is gonna be awesome!

Arthur: As long as I can keep clean, I don't mind.

Feliciano: I hope the food is pasta, or pizza.

Kiku: Somehow I dount there rill be any...

Yao: I wonder when the hosts will get here aru.

Ivan: Maybe they will become one with mother Russia...

Just then the door opens to reveal Nadia and Kyle walking towards the countries.

Nadia: Hello countries and welcome to the show. My name is Nadia and you obviously know Kyle.

Ivan: Ah, you have a Russian name. You must have Russian blood da?

Nadia: No, sorry but I am British; born and bred.

Arthur: Ah, well it's a pleasure to meet you miss. *kisses hand*

Nadia: *Chuckles* Nice try, but that won't get you out of the jungle.

Francis: Ah, then what will it take to get into your room mon cherie?

Nadia: I'm choosing to ignore that...anyway today will be your first day in the jungle.

Kyle: But first we've got to put you into team groups. Both teams will stay at seperate camps, croc creek and snake rock. When we get to the island both teams will compete in a Bush Tucker trial.

Nadia: The winning team will get the nicer camp and food for camp. The losing team will get the not-so-nice camp.

Kyle: Team 1 will be Arthur, Yao, Feliciano, Gilbert and Ivan.

Nadia: Team 2 will be Alfred, Ludwig, Kiku, Antonio and Francis. So, lets get you changed and get you to the island.

Both teams got changed into their colour coded outfits. Wearing explorer trousers, team 1 wearing a red shirt and team 2 wearing a yellow shirt. As they stepped out onto the landing zone, 2 helicopters were waiting for them. The respective teams stepped into their helicopters and flew over the Australian jungle. Truly a sight to be seen; mountains of beautiful, lush, green trees covered the ground and a clear blue sky went as far as the eye could see. When the helicopters landed both teams walked towards the first trial.

Gilbert: This is gonna be too easy for me since I am awesome! I also have a kick ass team!

Alfred: Hahahaha! I wouldn't be too sure of that! My team will rule this trial!

Arthur: Will you two twits shut up please?! We're here.

Yao: Aiya...what is this aru?

Feliciano: Ve-there a note-a here!

Ludwig: I'll read it. It says "Countries. Standing before you is the Wheel of Misfortune. You will be placed on the wheel and spun around until one member of your team is chosen to go into the box first. In the box you have to make a star out of the puzzle pieces you have. The first person to complete their star gets a meal for camp, then the next two people will go into the boxes. The team with the most stars will go to the nicer camp. Of course, you won't be alone in the boxes...some jungle critters will be joining you. If you want to stop the trial you can shout I'm a country, get me out of here and we will get you out of the box...but you will lose your meal for camp. Good luck!"

Francis: Well, zey better not get into my 'air.

Antonio: It's not too bad I guess.

Ludwig: Team! We must not lose! Do not chicken out!

Nadia: Hey there!

Kiku: *jumps* You scared me.

Nadia: Sorry Kiku. Anyway Kyle, would you strap them in please?

Kyle: Of course sheila! Let's go guys!

Each country is strapped onto the wheel, each person laying next to someone on the opposite team. The wheel slowly starts to spin and the first two are picked out.

Kyle: Well, it looks like Arthur and Francis are first.

Arthur: I won't lose to you frog!

Francis: We'll see about zat, black sheep of Europe!

Kyle: Alright mates! You've got pythons in there with ya so move slowly!

Francis + Arthur: Pythons?!

Nadia: Okay guys! 3...2...1...GO!

_2 minutes later..._

Francis: Impossible! 'ow did I lose to you?!

Arthur: I'm the British Empire...besides it's not like it's the first time I've beaten you at something.

All: Ooooooo BURN!

Francis: *emo corner*

Nadia: Alright the next two are...Kiku and Feliciano.

Kiku: Good luck my friend.

Feliciano: You too amico!

Nadia: Okay this time we have rats in there with you.

Kiku: *shudders* Rats...

Feliciano: I think they-a cute!

Kyle: Ready...GO!

_2 minutes later_

Feliciano: You always were better at-a puzzles than me Kiku...

Kiku: Do not rorry my friend. You did rell.

Francis: *hugs Kiku* I knew you could do it Japan!

Kiku: Prease...stop touching me...

Nadia: Alright Gilbert and Ludwig, you're up!

Gilbert: You're going down bruder!

Ludwig: We'll see about that...

Kyle: Well I hope neither of you are scared of spiders because they'll be in the box with you.

Gilbert: Vat?!

Nadia: Okay let's begin!

_1 minute later_

Nadia: Wow Gilbert that has to be the quickest anyone has ever done that trial.

Gilbert: *Screams and jumps out box* GETTHEMOFFMEGETTHEMOFFME!

Ludwig: There's nothing on you bruder...but vell done anyvay.

Gilbert: *coughs* Vell...I knew I vould vin since I am awesome!

Alfred: Hey is the hero next?!

Kyle: Not yet, it's time for Yao and Antonio!

Antonio: Good like amigo!

Yao: You too aru!

Nadia: Alright, you have crickets in there with you.

Yao: Aiya, they're so loud.

Kyle: They're not that bad...anyway BEGIN!

_5 minutes later_

Antonio: Man, I can't believe I won. It was so close amigo.

Yao: The crickets were going down my pants...and to places they should not go to...

Nadia: *Laughs* Okay the last two competitors are Ivan and Alfred. This is the deciding round boys!

Kyle: Each team has 2 meals for camp, whoever wins this round will get the nicer camp.

Alfred: The hero never loses! Bring it on!

Ivan: This will be easy da?

Kyle: Alright mates you have green ants in there with ya. Be careful they bite.

Alfred: How bad can they be?

Nadia: You'll find out in 3...2...1...go!

_3 minutes later_

Alfred: Jesus man those ants bite like hell! They're down my pants!

Ivan: They are annoying da?

Nadia: Well congratulations Ivan you won the trial, a third meal for camp and your team will stay at croc creek.

Team 1: Yeah!

Kyle: Sorry team 2 but you're going to snake rock. But you did get 2 meals for camp so that ain't bad.

Alfred: Sorry dudes...Ivan gave me a scary look

Ivan: Kolololololol...

Nadia: *Shudders* Thank you guys and have a good day, we'll see you tomorrow for the next trial.

Both teams depart and go to their seperate camps. Team 1 find their camp with camp beds, a fire, a telephone box and a tidy space.

Arther: Ah! Nothing like a good, British telephone box.

Yao: Why is there one in the jungle anyway...

Gilbert: Who cares we won!

All: YEAH!

Meanwhile team 2 find their camp covered in branches, leaves, no camp beds but sleeping bags on the floor and no fire.

Francis: Zis is dégoûtant!

Ludwig: Vell...ve better get some firewood to make a fire for ze dinner.

Alfred: Dude it better get here soon I'm hungry! I want burgers!

Antonio: Somehow mi amigo, I doubt we will be having burgers for dinner...

* * *

_Present time in the studio_

Nadia: And right he was. Team 1 had a good meal of wild turkey while team 2 had a lot of rice and beans.

Kyle: Well, lets not waste anymore time! The next trail is called "Outback Restaurant" where one country from each team will have to eat various wild foods to get meals for camp.

Nadia: This is where you come in viewers! Vote for one country in each team to do this Bush Tucker trial! The 2 countries with the most votes will face each other.

Kyle: Well that's it for today mates! So from everyone here in the studio...

Nadia + Kyle: BYE!

**A/N: Ta da! After watching _I'm a celebrity, get me out of here! _I thought it would be funny to put the countries in those situations...I'm so evil :P Okay so I will put a poll up and you lovely readers need to vote for one person per team to do the next trial. Please review and love you all!**


End file.
